In recent years, malignant active oxygen (i.e. hydroxyl radicals), which accelerates aging or causes various kinds of diseases, such as hardening of the arteries and cancer, has become an issue. The malignant active oxygen, which has very strong oxidizing power, damages cells and oxidizes (i.e. ages) the body to cause various kinds of diseases and to accelerate aging.
Hydrogen has attracted considerable attention as a means for removing malignant active oxygen from the body. The effectiveness of hydrogen has been demonstrated in various animal disease tests and in human clinical tests, and research has been actively conducted into the application of hydrogen to medical treatment. Hydrogen removes only malignant active oxygen (i.e. hydroxyl radicals), which accelerates aging or causes various kinds of diseases, such as hardening of the arteries and cancer, without producing an adverse effect on the tissues or cells of the body. Consequently, attempts to supply hydrogen into the body using a variety of methods have been made, and various clinical tests have been published. Among them, it has been found that, in the case in which a physiological salt solution saturated with hydrogen molecules is used for the administration of eye drops, the retinas are protected from retinal ischemia-reperfusion injury.
Meanwhile, the ingestion of hydrogen water, partial injection of hydrogen gas, etc. have been used as general methods of supplying hydrogen gas into the body. However, a method of directly supplying hydrogen to the eye rims of a user through simple ingestion of hydrogen has not yet been proposed, and the need therefor is expected to increase in the future.